Let's Go Visit C Thomas Howell!
by Flag
Summary: Two obsessed Outsider fans decide to apparate to C. Thomas Howell's house for a visit, when everything goes wrong. Written by Flag and RockstarCrystal. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Neither of us own The Outsiders.

One day, two sexy hott fanfiction authors decided to pay a visit to none other than the wonderfully hot sexy ass Ponyboy Curtis, also known as C. Thomas Howell. On this day, they decided to apparate to his house. Ever since they found out that Tommy had a serious Appendix infection two years ago that made him look older for someone under 40, they wanted to visit him to see if he's doing okay. Which he apparently is since he had his operation like, 2 years ago. So they apparated to the front of his house with loud crack and landed in a big bush with thorns and took their time to get up their nerve to get to the door. When they finally got to his front door, they argued for a while over who should knock, since they overlooked the doorbell. Eventually, the sexy Flag got up her nerve and knocked on the door. They were, however, shocked when a gay man in his undies opened the door. Both Flag and Rockstar-Crystal's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped.

"Uhhh.. hi!" Crystal said.

"Oh dear, silly me, I forgot my underpanties again! Teehehehehe," said the gay man.

The two sexy hot authors could hear something going on inside, and it sounded like Ponyboy screaming for help! Flag and Rockstar-Crystal tried to look inside the door to see if dear C. Thomas Howell was alright in there, but they were met by the most gruesome site: The gay man in undies thrust his pelvis into their face since he had somehow grown tall enough to manage that. Attempting to not look disgusted, Flag asked "Is everything alright?" They weren't prepared for what they heard next, however.

"HELP ME I'M BEING RAPED! AHHH!" screamed Ponyboy. Flag and Rockstar-Crystal looked at each other and gasped. The gay man turned around, slammed the door in the two sexy authors faces. Then they heard a smack, a yelp, and a queer voice

"You shut up, you hear! Don't make me handcuff you and whip you again! Or do you wanna lick the whip cream off my belly button! Or eat the cherry out of my mouth! Cause your so sexy, Ponyboy! Yes! Save a horse, ride a Ponyboy, right? Oh yeah I'd so ride you! I'd lick you and.. WWEEE!" said the gay man.

The two beautiful intellectual hot sexy authors had heard enough, however. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Flag, who was clearly thinking about apparating into the room and freeing their dear Ponyboy. It was very hard to be able to stand hearing their Tulsa Heartthrob being tortured in a room when they were only a few feet away.

"Yes I am thinking what your thinking," Rockstar-Crystal said. Then the two apparated into the room. Crystal went over to the gay man and kicked his ass while Flag untied the frightened younger Curtis. Crystal punched the gay man in his nose and jabbed her knee into his gut.

"Save a horse, ride a Ponyboy huh! The only ones doing any riding will be me and Flag!" Crystal then whipped out a switchblade out of nowhere and stabbed the gay man in the heart.

Flag quickly noticed Crystal killing the gay man, and decided to cheer her on. "Go Crystal! Woohoo!" she said. She would have loved to have joined in, but the sight of blood made her nausious. She then turned from Ponyboy to Rockstar-Crystal. "Are you alright!"

Crystal licked the blood off the switchblade clean, then gagged and coughed loudly. She put the switchblade back in her back pocket and turned to Ponyboy and Flag. "Yeah, you okay?" Crystal asked.

Ponyboy nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me!"

"Ain't no big thing," Crystal shrugged.

"Of course Ponyboy, we'd do anything for you!" said Flag, who was clearly infatuated by his extreme good looks. Ponyboy seemed at a loss for words, and then he lost some of his colour. The hot authors couldn't see why for a few moments, until they looked at the windows and in through each window was crawling a fat gay man, each fatter than the last!

Crystal nearly threw up. "Man, I still have a headache.. I don't wanna kick anymore ass.. can't we just take Ponyboy with us an apparate out of here?"

"Good idea!" said Flag, grabbing Ponyboy's arm. Unfortunately, a fat man had crawled over to her by that time, and she kicked him in the face and because she's so strong she broke his nose and he recoiled. "Ready, Crystal?" she asked.

Crystal nodded. "Ready." She took Ponyboy's other arm and the three of them apparate awaaayyy to Crystal's house. They fell on the dining room table and broke it. "Ahh shit.. were we suppose to come here? Or apparate to Ponyboy's house?" Crystal said while getting up slowly and holding the back of her head where it hit the glass bowl that held the fruits.

"Ugh, yeah, I don't know. It's not safe at C. Thomas Howells place, that's for sure," said Flag, which made no real sense, and Ponyboy seemed to realize it.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Flag, however, got out of answering by starting to eat an apple.

"Iuho," she said. "What's next, Crystal?" She stopped eating the tasty red apple.

"Well do you wanna go to your place, apparate to a big fancy sexy hotel, or stay here?" Crystal asked before taking a big bite out of the apple, little bits of juice flying everything. She grabbed an two oranges and offered them to Flag and Ponyboy.

Ponyboy immediately took the orange.

"Thanks Rockstar-Crystal, he'd been starving me…"

Immediately after he bit in, however, he started rolling around on the ground in pain!  
"Arrgh!" he screamed. "What did you do to that orange!"

"Uh, nothing…" replied Rockstar-Crystal.

"You ruptured my appendix!"

"How'd you rupture your appendix by eating an orange?" asked Flag.

"Last time I ruptured it by pottery sculpting. You can rupture it by eating an orange!" he said and then continued to scream and roll around on the ground in pain.

"We'd better get him to the hospital…" said Rockstar-Crystal, and like that, they took him by the arms and apparated him to the hospital.

"Oh, it's C. Thomas Howell!" crooned the nurses, but all he was capable of doing was screaming in pain.

"Oh, silly boy!" said a nurse and she poked his cheek. "Like a little baby doll! Can I have your autograph?" With that, she attempted to give him a pen and a piece of paper.

"GAahah need operation!" shouted Ponyboy.

"Is there something wrong with him, girls?" asked the nurse.

"Uh, he says he ruptured his appendix…"

"Again? Ah well, lets go give him surgery! Girls, you have to wait outside."

So Flag and Rockstar-Crystal waited. And waited and waited and waited. Finally, after many hours, a nurse came out.

"Alright girls, you can come see what you think now."

Thinking that was an odd thing to say since you can't see someone's appendix, the hot authors hesitantly walked into the room. They found an unrecognizable face on the pillow.

"Wheres Mr. Howell?" asked Flag.

"Right here," replied the nurse.

So, the hot sexy authors stared. They stared and stared at the now female face upon the pillow.

"What did you do to him?" asked Rockstar-Crystal.

"We did plastic surgery on the face, breast implants, and the rest of the information… I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell."

The authors lost all the colour in their face.

"You gave him a sex change?" asked Flag.

"Isn't that what he needed?" aked the nurse.

Exchanging looks of complete shock, the two hot authors ran out of the room as fast as they could before Ponyboy would wake up. They didn't want to be there to feel his wrath when he woke up.

"And that's my story on a dream I had about me and my friend going to visit C. Thomas Howell!" exclaimed Flag with a big smile on her face as she looked from her teacher to her classmates.

Her classmates just all stared at her, not blinking.

"Well.. uhh.. what a lovely story! You may sit, Sarah," said the teacher.

And Flag walked over to her seat and sat down.

THE END!


End file.
